With the growth of online transactions, organizations that provide online services must protect their customers from an increasing threat of fraud and identity theft. A growing concern for such organizations is the practice of “phishing,” which involves tricking a user into visiting a fraudulent website that appears to be a legitimate website, and then soliciting personal information from the user. Thus, the user may be fooled into giving away personal information such as his or her name, address, social security number, account number, password, and/or Personal Identification Number (PIN) via the fraudulent website. This personal information may then be used by the operators of the fraudulent website or others to steal the user's identity and/or make purchases under the user's name and account. In addition, the longer that any one particular fraudulent website is online, the greater the number of users it may be able to defraud.